The Lightning Boy From Another World/Transcript
The Lightning Boy From Another World is the first episode of Zatch Bell. The transcript used is from the Viz English dub. Transcript Opening On a cloudly night, a falcon is flying towards the screen. Zatch is grabbing onto the bird's feet. * Zatch: *laughs* We're almost there, Washy! I'm starved! We can have breakfast when we get there, so hurry it up! * Falcon: *crows* Zatch smells something, then the camera shows that Zatch and the falcon are close to a house. * Zatch: We're close! That's the city over there! Straight ahead, Washy! Let's go! A yellowtail leaps out of the water Zatch is flying over. * Zatch: Huh? *laughs* Zatch jumps off of the falcon to grab the yellowtail. Episode Title: The Lightning Boy From Another World Act 1 Now it is daytime. The exterior of Kiyo's house is seen, then it zooms into Kiyo's room. * Kiyo's mom: Time to get up, Kiyo! *knocks* Hurry up, your breakfast is getting cold! Kiyo is seen on his bed, surrounded by books. He is reading a book. * Kiyo's mom: Are you listening to me, young man? Don't you even think of skipping school again! * Kiyo: Why bother, I'm smarter than everyone at junior high already, including the teachers. * Kiyo's mom: That attitude is why those bullies pick on you so much! *knocks* Maybe if you try to make friends, things wouldn't be so bad! * Kiyo: Who cares? I don't want to be friends with a bunch of brainless losers anyway! Zatch flies into Kiyo's room, with the yellowtail fish he caught earlier. * Zatch: Hey, mister rude boy! That's no way to talk to your mother! * Kiyo: Well, I must be really tired... No more food before bed. * Zatch: Hey, don't ignore me! Zatch crashes into Kiyo's room. * Zatch: You're Mr. Takamine's son, Kiyo Takamine, right? * Kiyo: Who are you, and what are you doing, busting into my room like that? * Zatch: I'm here because your father asked me to help you. My name is Zatch Bell, and he asked me to give you this letter, Kiyo. Zatch hands Kiyo a letter. Kiyo reads it, and his father voices over the letter. * Kiyo's dad: Dear Kiyo, congratulations on your fourteenth birthday. I know this may sound strange, but the boy who delivered this letter is named Zatch Bell. I found him in a forest in England, and saved his life when I took him home. Then he told me, he'd like to return the favor. A flashback with a conversation between Kiyo's dad and Zatch occurs. * Kiyo's dad: I have a son named Kiyo. He's very smart, but he's been acting like a fool recently. Thinks he doesn't have to go to school anymore. Zatch, will you please help him get back on track? * Zatch: I'll do it! You have my word on it, professor! I swear! * Kiyo's dad: *laughs* Thank you, Zatch. The scene cuts back to Kiyo's room. Kiyo's dad continues to voice over the letter. As this is happening, Zatch is eating his yellowtail. * Kiyo's dad: Zatch may seem a little odd, but he's a very good boy. Unfortunately, he seems to have lost most of his memories. The red book he has with him is the only clue to his past, but I was unable to interpret it. With your intelligence, you might be able to do it. Kiyo's dad's voice fades as Kiyo's voice grows louder. * Kiyo: Please study the book and help him to get back to his home safely. Love, Dad. *yells* * Zatch: From now on, I'll be in charge of your training, and you'll have to take good care of me. Zatch runs and puts his gown back on. * Kiyo: I have no intention of being tutored, especially by a puny brat like you, Zaker or whatever your name is! Zatch's eyes flash, and a lightning bolt shoots out of Kiyo's window. Kiyo's room is wrecked. * Zatch: Who turned out the lights? * Kiyo: Was that lightning? What kind of monster are you? * Zatch: Zatch Bell, like I said! Hey, why is your room so messy? * Kiyo: What? Downstairs, Kiyo is eating breakfast, and Kiyo's mom is holding Zatch. * Kiyo: What do you mean, I have to take care of him if I stay home? * Kiyo's mom: Don't argue with me! Your father sent Zatch here to help you, and that's that. * Kiyo: Give me a break, mom! This guy can shoot lightning out of his mouth! * Kiyo's mom: Don't be silly, he can't do any such thing! Right, Zatch? * Zatch: Yeah, I think Kiyo's been reading way too may comic books. * Kiyo: (thinking) He's playing dumb. (speaking) Okay, fine. I'll just go to school, then. * Kiyo's mom: Why didn't I think of that? Kiyo is ready to leave for school. As he walks by, he looks at Zatch's red book. * Kiyo: (thinking) Huh... the red book... Kiyo runs by and quickly grabs Zatch's red book. * Kiyo: I'm just going to borrow this, okay? * Kiyo's mom: Hey, Kiyo, you give that back! Kiyo! Kiyo runs outside and closes the door. * Kiyo's mom: I am so sorry, Zatch. He has always been like that, that's why he has a hard time making friends. * Zatch: No friends? Do you really want Kiyo to make new friends, Ms. Takamine? * Kiyo's mom: Yes, of course. * Zatch: Well, don't you worry! I'll help Kiyo make lots of friends! It's a piece of pie! *laughs* You just cheer up and leave it all to me! I won't let you down! * Kiyo's mom: Thank you, Zatch, but I want you to be his friend too, okay? * Zatch: You bet! I'll be his number one friend, numero uno! Outside, Zatch is disguised within a green bag, running on the sidewalk. * Zatch: Yeah! This is gotta be where Kiyo goes to school! Inside a classroom, a group of students, including Kiyo, are studying. Kiyo is looking at Zatch's book. * Kiyo: (thinking) What kind of book is this? I've never seen this kind of writing before. I wonder what language it is. The first spell... Zaker. But how come I can only understand the words in red ink? * Kiyo's teacher: Mr. Takamine! * Kiyo: Yes sir! * Kiyo's teacher: Solve the equation on the blackboard. * Kiyo: Minus five x y squared to the sixth. * Kiyo's teacher: That's correct. Sit down. Zatch, still in his green bag disguise, walks next to Kiyo's seat. * Zatch: (thinking) Gosh, you really are smart, Kiyo! * Kiyo: (thinking) Meh, what a simple equation. Kiyo starts to think about his fellow students comments about him. * Students: What's with this guy? He finally shows up and he acts like he doesn't want to be here. He's so stuck up. If you don't need to study, just go home. He thinks he's so much better than us. I think he's a loser. * Kiyo: (thinking) There's gotta be some reason for me to be here. Several students are talking to each other. Kiyo leaves the classroom, with Zatch following. * Zatch: Where are you going, Kiyo? You're not leaving already? Wait! Kiyo is outside the classroom. Suzy is right behind him. * Suzy: Ah, Kiyo! Are you going home already? It's not even lunchtime. It's been a long time since you been here! Why don't you stay for a while. * Kiyo: Why bother? * Suzy: If you're bored with class, then you can help me with my studies again. * Kiyo: Just leave me alone! Just mind your own business! I'm sick and tired of this stupid school anyway! * Suzy: But... when you tutored me in math, it was really easy to understand, even for a squash-brain like me. You're really a genius. Please stay and tutor me some more! Please! * Kiyo: Would you be quiet and leave me alone? * Suzy: Kiyo, wait! Kiyo! * Zatch: Shame on you, Kiyo! Can't you see she's just trying to be nice to you? Why do you have to be so mean? Kiyo freaks out and Suzy is confused when they see Zatch. * Suzy: Oh, hello! Are you one of Kiyo's friends? * Zatch: I'm Zatch Bell. * Suzy: Pleased to meet you. Is it Sash? * Zatch: ...No, it's Zatch. * Kiyo: Why are you here?! * Zatch: Well, um, I came to help you. * Kiyo: You can't just follow me around! Kiyo grabs Zatch. Several students look at him and start to talk. Kiyo leaves in frustration. Act 2 Zatch and Kiyo are outside resting near a statue. * Zatch: Wasn't it great, Kiyo? That girl Suzy wants to be your friend, too! * Kiyo: Stop playing around! * Zatch: All right, Kiyo! Let's start Operation Hero of Justice! Zatch pulls out a sheet that says "Operation Hero of Justice". * Zatch: This is school is probably filled with bullies, right? A picture of Kiyo in a superhero outfit, standing over a fallen bully is shown. Several students are happy. * Zatch: You can save all the other students from the bullies, and make lots of friends! The scene cuts back to Zatch and Kiyo talking. * Kiyo: What are you talking about? That kind of stuff never works! * Zatch: All right... Then, let's try getting on our knees and begging them to be your friend. A picture of Zatch and Kiyo begging to a group of students is shown. * Kiyo: That's an even worse idea! The scene cuts back to Zatch and Kiyo talking. * Kiyo: Zatch, I've got a plan. Zatch and Kiyo are inside the school. * Zatch: Is this the place, Kiyo? * Kiyo: Yep, that's it. If you go up these stairs, you'll find the place where all the bullies hang out. * Zatch: And when the bullies come to pick on me... * Kiyo: ...then I'll come to rescue you. Zatch begins to climb the stairs. * Zatch: All right! Time to start: "Operation Hero of Justice"! Kiyo runs downstairs. * Kiyo: Huh, I can't believe he fell for it. I don't care what my dad says about him, that kid is a pain. On the roof, Zatch opens the door and walks outside. * Zatch: All right, you big bullies! Come get me! That's weird, there's nobody here. * Suzy: Oh, hello! * Zatch: You're the girl from the hallway! * Suzy: And you're Kiyo's friend! My name is Suzy. I'm Kiyo's girlfriend, but he doesn't know it yet! * Zatch: Nice to meet you again, Suzy. * Suzy: Nice to meet you, Flatch. * Zatch: My name's Zatch! Wait a minute, don't tell me you're the big bully! * Suzy: Huh? What a strange thing to say. A bully is, uh... In the background, several students are getting beaten up by a bully. * Suzy: ...someone who goes and beats up other people, and goes around picking on little kids, and make them cry, and steals all their money and their fruit, and goes around with a mean and nasty look on his face all the time! The bully, named Kain who beat up the students walks behind Suzy. * Zatch: You mean like him? * Suzy: Huh? Suzy looks up and sees Kane. * Suzy: *screams* * Kain: What's up, Suzy? Who you callin' a bully? * Zatch: You, you big dope! And you better watch out! A bully like you will be squashed by my friend Kiyo, the Hero of Justice! The Hero of Justice is going to tear you apart! Kain grabs Zatch and lifts him up. * Kain: You sure know how to talk a good game, kid. So why don't you show me? Kane proceeds to beat up Zatch. * Suzy: Patch! * Kain: If you can walk the walk with pain... Hyde and Eido are watching the scene through binoculars. * Eido: Ooh, what a hottie. Looks like those two guys are fighting over her! Yes! I'm going to make her my new girlfriend! * Hyde: Eido. * Eido: Yeah? * Hyde: Can't you think of anything else but girls? * Eido: Wouldn't it be cool to fly over to that rooftop and defend her from those guys? What's the deal, Hyde? * Hyde: Looks like we're in luck. I found a puny mamodo for us. Come on, let's go Eido. Eido pulls out a book and reads from it. * Eido: Jikir! Eido rides his skateboard off the roof, being supported by wind. Hyde is flying behind him. * Eido: This wind power of yours is awesome! *screams* Wicked! *laughs* Eido sees a poster of a girl. He runs into a pole while looking at her. * Eido: Hello... ow! * Hyde: Eido, get a grip, would ya? Kiyo is at his shoe locker. * Kiyo: (thinking) This wouldn't have happened if he didn't go to the rooftop. * Student A: Well, Kain took all of my money. * Student B: Oh please, you only had, like, 50 cents. * Kiyo: Kane is on the rooftop? Oh well, what am I worrying about? If worse comes to worst, Zatch can just shoot lightning at him. I don't care what happens to that brat, anyway. Kiyo notices the red book. Kiyo imagines Zatch. * Zatch: Let's start Operation Hero of Justice! Zatch is still being beat up at the rooftop. * Suzy: Oh, Zatch... That's enough, Kain! He's just a little kid! * Kain: Get out of my way, Suzy. * Suzy: Please, Zatch, get out of here! Run away! * Zatch: No way! Kiyo will come to the rescue, Suzy! You better watch out! Because when he gets here, he's gonna... beat the pants off you for sure, Mister. Because nobody messes with Kiyo! He's the real deal! He's the Hero of Justice! Kiyo rushes up stairs and is about to open the door. * Kiyo: Why is he hurt so badly? Why didn't he shoot him with any of his lightning bolts? Kain corners Zatch and pushes Suzy. * Kain: Do you really think Kiyo's going to come to the rescue? * Zatch: Oh, definitely! * Kain: Don't make me laugh. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. * Kiyo: (thinking) He's right. There's no use waiting for me, Zatch. Get a clue, you little shrimp! * Kain: He thinks he's something special. And to everyone else... he's just garbage! * Kiyo: (thinking) That's right. Everyone else is just garbage. * Kain: And he thinks you're nothing but a whiny, little baby. * Kiyo: (thinking) When are you going to realize you've been fooled, Zatch, and run away? * Kain: That brainiac doesn't have any friends! You should just go home and stay there forever! No one wants him here! * Suzy: That's not true! * Zatch: Kiyo is... Kiyo is, my friend. * Kain: Why do you want to be friends with that loser, anyway? * Suzy: Oh Zatch, please just sit down. * Kain: That jerk is probably just playing with your head. * Zatch: Be quiet! What do you know about Kiyo, anyway? Do you think he likes the fact he's a genius, fathead? Well, he doesn't! Kiyo's father said in elementary school, he had plenty of friends, but in junior high, they started to get jealous because he was smarter then they were! * Kiyo: *sobs* * Zatch: And the truth is, Kiyo didn't change at all! But the way his friends treated him sure did! What did Kiyo ever do to you, anyway? He didn't say all those mean things like you did! He didn't go around hurting anyone like you! He didn't take money like you did! You're the one who shouldn't come back to school, you big bully! If you insult my friend one more time, you'll have to answer to me, and I promise I won't let you off so easy! Act 3 Zatch, Suzy, and Kain are still on the rooftop. Kiyo is still watching behind the door. * Suzy: That's right! And you'll have to deal with me, too! * Kain: Then why isn't he coming to save you? He's not your friend. That's just another lie. * Zatch: He is coming! The only reason Kiyo isn't here, is 'cause, he had to go the bathroom, yeah! * Suzy: Yeah, that's it! * Kiyo: *screams* * Zatch: He had two helpings of meatloaf for lunch, and he had to go really, really, really bad. * Suzy: Yeah. That's it for sure. * Zatch & Suzy: Kiyo! Yeah, yeah! * Zatch: Kiyo the hero! * Kiyo: Those guys... *sobs* Kiyo opens the door. * Kiyo: That felt good! * Zatch: What took you so long, pal? You were in there forever! * Suzy: Hope you washed your hands! * Kiyo: How do you come up with this stuff? * Zatch: Hey ugly, guess what? Kiyo is here, so you're the liar now! * Kiyo: That's right, dog breath! And now that I'm here, you're going to have to answer to me! Kain beats up Kiyo. * Zatch: That's it, Kiyo! Hit him where it counts! * Kiyo: I can't beat this guy. I knew this plan was impossible. * Zatch: What do you mean, everything's going great! The plan is working perfectly! You should see the look on your face! I'm telling you Kiyo, you look more alive then ever before! * Kiyo: Alive? * Suzy: I knew you would come to the rescue, Kiyo. Thank you so much for saving us! My shining knight... * Kiyo: Operation Hero of Justice is a success! * Kain: What are you freaks getting so excited about? Are you trying to make fun of me? * Kiyo: No... he's really mad. * Zatch: Don't worry about it, Kiyo! I already thought of a new plan, just in case this happened! * Kiyo: What's that? * Zatch: I like to call it, the Praying to the Heavens Plan! Now something from the heavens will come and save us! * Kiyo: There's no way that's gonna happen! * Suzy: It's coming! Hyde and Eido come falling from the sky, onto the rooftop that Zatch, Kiyo, Suzy, and Kain is on. * Eido: Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Eido falls onto Kain, knocking him out. * Eido: Hey cutie! Nice skirt. * Kain: Why you little punk! How did you skate up onto the roof? * Eido: I came with the wind, but I guess that's hard to get, for a big airhead like you. * Kain: You're gonna pay for that! * Eido: Jikir! A gust of wind blows Kain away. * Kiyo: What in the world was that? * Zatch: Wind came right out of his hand! Eido skates towards Suzy and grabs her hand. * Eido: Hey cutie, you're gonna be my new girlfriend! Suzy struggles and tries to get away from Eido. * Eido: I'm wicked strong, you know, and I always get what I want. * Suzy: No! The Fruit Lovers Club is meeting too! * Kiyo: Stop it right there! Let go of her! * Zatch: You don't wanna mess with the hero of justice! * Suzy: Oh, Kiyo! * Eido: Back off, little man! Jikir! A gust of wind blows Zatch and Kiyo away. * Kiyo: I knew this was a bad idea! There's no way I can take on a guy who can beat Kane! * Suzy: Help, Kiyo! * Zatch: Kiyo! Show this bully who the Hero of Justice really is! * Kiyo: Zatch, it's impossible! Zatch and Kiyo both run towards Eido. * Eido: Jikir! A gust of wind blows Zatch away, but Kiyo catches him. Kiyo notices Hyde is right behind Eido. * Eido: Didn't I tell you I was strong? * Kiyo: You jerk! (thinking) He's got the same book as Zatch... and the kid who's making the wind has the same eyes as Zatch. Is that it? The wind power is really coming from that kid, using the book! And some spell! The red book... The first spell, Zaker... A flashback to earlier in the episode plays, when Kiyo first reads the spellbook. * Kiyo: -Zaker, or whatever your name is! The scene returns to the rooftop. * Kiyo: (thinking) Now I get it! This morning while I was holding the book, I accidently called out the spell! * Hyde: Eido, hurry up and finish him off, would ya? * Eido: Yeah, now let's really show 'em our full power! Eido skates across the rooftop. * Suzy: Stop! * Eido: Too late! * Kiyo: Take this, book's first spell! This better work, please come out lightning! Zaker! Zatch's eyes flash and a lightning bolt shoots out of his mouth. * Eido: What? Hyde and Eido manage to jump out of the way in time. A giant explosion occurs, which most people can see. * Suzy: Huh? * Kiyo: Wow, that was seriously cool. * Zatch: What's going on here, Kiyo? Lightning sure strikes a lot around this place. * Kiyo: (thinking) What? He doesn't realize that he's the one that shoots lightning. * Zatch: See, praying to the heavens really worked! * Suzy: And it looks like that guy ran away, thanks to the lightning! * Suzy: *laughs* * Zatch: Yes! It seems like the Hero of Justice plan was a success! Three cheers for the Hero of Justice! Kiyo! Kiyo! Kiyo! Kiyo! Hyde and Eido are laying on a truck on a road. * Eido: What in the world was that, Hyde? Who were those guys? They have the same book as us! What now? * Hyde: We should retreat for today, Eido. (thinking) I can't believe it. That weakling Zatch has incredible power! On another rooftop, Brago and Sherry are looking around. * Brago: There's no mistake. That explosion was from... a mamodo spell. * Sherry: It's finally happened. The battle for mamodo king has begun. At night, Kiyo is giving Zatch a bath. * Kiyo's mom: Kiyo, please give Zatch a bath. * Kiyo: Why do I have to? * Kiyo's mom: Just do it! * Zatch: I love bubbles! Bubbles! *laughs* * Kiyo: Are you kidding me? I got bruises all over and this kid doesn't even have a scratch. * Zatch: Kiyo, tomorrow we'll continue Operation Hero of Justice! * Kiyo: Will you give it up already? * Zatch: I told your father I was going to help you, and that's just what I'm going to do. That feels good, a little to the left. * Kiyo: *screams* Kiyo notices that Zatch has horns. Zatch chases a bubble. * Kiyo: Horns? * Zatch: *laughs* * Kiyo: (thinking) Dear Dad, thank you for the birthday present. It looks like I'll have some pretty unbelievable times ahead, thanks to Zatch Bell. END OF EPISODE Category:Transcripts